


Time and scale, both altered out of reckoning.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeitgeist - the spirit of time is an old and tired ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and scale, both altered out of reckoning.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for April 29, 2009.

Her mother told her that she used to cry a lot a few years back. She went missing often, always turning up in the cave out on that desolate island of her childhood playmates. They’d find her crouched beside those strange chalk scratching who were made by kids that no one else in town, for the life of them, could remember.

  
She became happier when she stopped going to the island altogether, though that had been her father in action — since Riku’s disappearance, the adults of Destiny Islands considered the place cursed, and didn’t want their kids going near it for a while. Then, they too eventually forgot why it was so urgent to keep people away from there. Perhaps it was out of love for Paopu fruits, which only grew on that island.

  
It had been about a smiling brown-haired boy, a charm and an urgent promise that Kairi used to cry about. That they might never see each other again was the cause for her grief. Nowadays, however, she couldn’t even remember his face or his name.  



End file.
